1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to equalizers used in electronic communication, and particularly to an equalizer providing better signal loss-compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic communication, high-frequency signals (e.g., most digital signals) may be attenuated in transmission channels, that is, may suffer loss or degradation. The transmission loss of high-frequency signals may cause a failure of electronic communication. Equalizers may be used to compensate for the transmission loss of high-frequency signals. However, in a transmission process of a high-frequency signal, a typical equalizer may only be able to compensate for the high-frequency signal once. Thus, the high-frequency signal may be unable to obtain adequate compensation to offset the transmission loss.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.